


Seal the Deal

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has worked for a lot of people in his time, though none of them have managed to give him quite such a good incentive to complete his mission as Loki has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal the Deal

Warm water drummed against cold skin, trickling down past shoulder blades and bruised ribs before splashing onto the floor. The Winter Soldier paid it no mind. His body ached, and though he would heal quickly enough, his mission had to be put on hold for a day or two at least. They would be expecting another attack, and now they were on guard he would need to be at full strength if he had any hope of completing the job.

He had underestimated the captain and his partner. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

He scrubbed at his skin until it was pink, and as his hands slid down his stomach his body began to respond, a soft groan slipping through his lips when he wrapped a hand around the base of his hardening length and stroked himself. He usually ignored his human urges on the rare occasion they surfaced, though tonight he needed the release. There wasn’t much else he could do with his time, anyway. He was already fully prepared for his next attack; all he could do was wait.

“Working out our frustrations, are we?”

He straightened at the sound of Loki’s voice echoing through the small room. “What are you doing in my bathroom?”

“I came to discover why Captain Rogers escaped alive today,” Loki said as he stepped closer to the shower, a smile visible on his face even through the steaming up glass of the shower door. “I see you’ve had other things on your mind. Please; don’t stop on my account.”

“Don’t worry about Rogers. I’ll get the job done.”

“I do believe I told you not to underestimate him and the woman. They’re more intelligent than they look – I know that isn’t difficult, but still they should hardly be a challenge for the famed Winter Soldier. Unless it’s the captain you cannot bring yourself to kill.”

He slid open the door to shoot Loki a curious glance. In most cases, there were plenty of details kept from him about his mission, and the Winter Soldier operated on a strictly need-to-know basis, but if it affected his ability to finish the job, he needed to know. Something told him Loki wasn’t going to reveal his secrets, though.

“Why would I have a problem killing Captain America?”

“No reason,” said Loki as a smirk flitted across his face. He was in the shower in an instant, clothes disappeared and a hand reaching down to resume stroking where the Soldier had left off.

His breath caught in his throat as Loki’s fingers brushed against his skin. He hadn’t anticipated this turn of events. But he wasn’t going to put a stop to it.

“So, tell me,” Loki continued while his grip tightened, moving with all the confidence and skill of someone who knew damn well how to please another, “how long has it been since you’ve had relief?”

“Why; are you offering?”

Loki leant forward, his bare chest pressing against the Winter Soldier’s back, until soft lips lingered a hair’s breadth from his ear. “Complete your mission,” Loki whispered, “and I’ll let you stick it wherever it pleases you.”

The thought sent a shiver of anticipation through him. He had half a mind to find Rogers right then, but he knew his planned approach would be the successful one. He wasn’t the kind to jeopardise his mission just because the possibility of sex had arisen. And how likely was it that Loki would even follow through on his offer?

“And I'm supposed to believe that, am I? No offense, but you aren’t the most trustworthy person I've worked for.”

“Very well.”

Loki’s hand disappeared from his erection, though before he could protest Loki had pushed his back against the tiles and knelt in front of him. “You never answered my question,” he said, his mouth hovering by the Winter Soldier’s cock as his fingers traced along wet skin. “How long has it been?”

“I have no idea.” The words prompted Loki to raise an eyebrow, before glancing up at him inquisitively. “I don’t remember the last time I...”

In fact, he couldn’t remember having any interactions with another human being outside of his missions. He’d never thought about that before. His entire consciousness revolved around his work, though the spaces in between were just blank. What the hell did he do in all that time?

But he didn’t have time to ponder it further. Loki’s mouth closed around him, wet heat engulfing more of his length as inch by inch he slipped beyond Loki’s lips, and he gasped at the pleasure seeping through him. He had surely done this before, even if he couldn’t remember it, yet he was almost certain it wasn’t supposed to feel this good. His heart raced and his breathing came out in sharp huffs, physical reactions not even the most intense fight could provoke in him – not even during his clash with Captain America and the Black Widow earlier that day had he felt anything but dedication to his cause, but now? He couldn’t remember ever having felt this human before.

His hips snapped forward, moans and desperate pleas for more falling freely as Loki drove him wild. Loki had a talented tongue; the Soldier’s arousal grew with each flick and swipe of it, until his legs trembled and he begged for release.

“Come on,” he said through gritted teeth, his muscles tensing when Loki showered the head of his dick with attention. The pleasure coiling deep inside him overwhelmed his senses, building and building until he came with a cry.

Well that had been something. He just hoped he didn’t forget this like he’d apparently forgotten so much else. But surely this was a memory too good to escape him any time soon.

Loki looked absolutely sinful; one corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile while he caught his breath and his own erection curving insistently towards his stomach. The Winter Soldier pulled him to his feet and took him in hand. His head fell against Loki’s shoulder, watching the ripple of taut muscles under Loki’s skin as he fucked into the Soldier’s fist, his groans of pleasure spurring him to move faster, and before long Loki had reached his climax as well.

He chuckled as he pushed his wet hair from his face and stepped out of the shower. “Do you believe me now?” he said, his clothes materialising around him while he spoke.

“I'd say so.”

“Then I’ll see you again when you kill the captain.”

“Yes, sir.”

Loki glanced back at him with a grin before melting out of sight.


End file.
